


so come over now and talk me down

by malecflowers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, So much angst, alecs mom is a rude hoe, and it might be utter trash but oh well, i dont write malec often but i enjoy it, magnus comes to the rescue, okay so this is an old piece i never finisheed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecflowers/pseuds/malecflowers
Summary: post episode 3 - Alec's mom is pissed because of what happened and she is also not so secretly furious about her sons sexuality and choice in boyfriend. She yells at him and as a result he runs out crying. He calls Magnus and they have a first date finally(this isnt cannon at all bc their first date is going to be at a bar according to the promos but i thought this would be cute so fuck it)





	

The sun had just begun to set when Alec stumbled out of the Institute, his heart racing and his cheeks wet with tears. He felt his hands shaking as he dug through his pockets, eventually pulling out his phone. Once he’d made his way over to one of the benches nearby and sat down, he leaned his back against the bench and tried to calm himself.

He didn’t succeed in calming himself down much though, his mind kept playing back the events of the last few hours. He thought about his mother and her unwavering anger as she lectured Alec about everything he’d done to ‘betray his family’. He thought of his father cowering behind his wife instead of defending his son. He thought of Izzy trying so desperately to get their mother to understand that Alec hadn’t done anything wrong. And finally he thought of Jace, his brother, his parabatai, alone and scared in the City of Bones awaiting a trial. 

His breathing had evened out slightly after a while, but his hands were still shaking and there were still tears running down his cheeks. Alec knew was meant to be at Magnus’s soon, they were supposed to be finally going on their first date now that Jace had been found and everything was calming down. Alec was a mess, but he refused to cancel on Magnus again just because his mother decided to piss him off. Plus he knew that Magnus was the best person for him to go to in his current state. It didn’t matter how nervous Magnus made him or how much he stuttered like an idiot when he tried to talk to him, the other man never failed to make Alec feel calmer and more grounded. But Alec didn’t think he could trust himself to drive with how much he was still crying, so he picked up his phone from where he’d set it down next to him and dialed Magnus's number. 

Magnus picked up on the third ring, “Alexander, don’t tell tell me you’re calling to cancel our plans for tonight. I’m so looking forward to seeing you.” Magnus spoke with the same cheerful and friendly tone his voice always seemed to have, at least it did at first. Once he heard Alec’s sniffling on the other side of the line his tone became more serious. “Alec, my dear, are you alright?” Alec nodded, but then he remembered that Magnus couldn’t actually see him and he spoke, “I’m fine, but I don’t think I can drive right now.” His voice came out shakier and weaker sounding that he would have preferred, but this was Magnus, and if he had to let someone help him when in this state, he would much rather it be Magnus than anyone else. 

Magnus felt his heart drop as he listened to the younger boys sniffling through the phone. What could have possibly made his dear Alexander, a boy who was so good at keeping his emotions at bay, cry so openly like this? “Just tell me where you are darling, I’ll portal to you”

“I’m just outside the Institute, on the benches,” Alec spoke quietly, willing himself to pull it together before Magnus got there.

 

But his efforts were in vain, because almost as soon as he finished talking he saw Magnus. He was standing closer to the door of the Institute, and as soon as he saw Alec and the state he was in, he rushed over to where he was sitting and kneeled in front of Alec. “Darling what-” Magnus was cut off when Alec jumped up, practically throwing himself into the warlocks arms. With his face hidden, pressed against Magnus’s shoulder, Alec began to sob. He let out everything he had been holding in since this whole ordeal began several hours before. And Magnus said nothing, he just held the younger male close, turning them so he could sit on the bench and hold Alec close.

After several minutes Alec managed to get himself together, pulling away from Magnus’s body and standing up straight. He wiped his cheeks with the sleeves of his sweatshirt and looked down at Magnus. But instead of looking directly at him, Alec focused his eyes on the necklaces Magnus was wearing, avoiding eye contact as he spoke, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have broken down like that…”

Alec felt a finger come up and rest under his chin, pulling his head up slightly and forcing him to look Magnus in the eyes. When Magnus spoke his voice was quiet, but forceful, “Alexander, never apologize for showing emotion, especially not to me. I want you to know that I’m always here for you, that you can always come to me with anything”. 

Alec nodded, sniffling as he leaned into Magnus’s touch, allowing the older man to pull him into his arms again.

 

They sat like that for several minutes before one of them actually spoke. It was Alec, his voice muffled against the skin of Magnus’s neck, “can we go somewhere?”

“Of course. Where would you like to go?”

Alec stood up straight again and brushed his hair out of his eyes, “there’s this place, it’s kinda in the middle of nowhere. It’s this little clearing in a forest right by the shore of a lake. I found it once on a mission a few years back and since then it’s been the place I go when I need to get away from all this,” he gestured to the Institutes behind him. “It’s not far and it’s getting kind of late so we could stop and get food and a blanket and watch the sunset?”

Magnus grinned, “that sounds like a wonderful idea. Shall we?” He held his hand out and waited for Alec to take before taking off toward the city.

 

It took longer than expected to gather the food and blankets, but Alec had insisted they not use any magic on the date. He wanted a normal night away from all the magic and demons that he dealt with on a daily basis, and Magnus was more than happy to comply with his request. 

They finally made it to the clearing just as the sun was starting to go down and made quick work of laying out the blanket and food. Alec and Magnus sat across from each other as they ate and talked, but once the food was gone they shifted so that Alec was leaning back against a tree and Magnus was between his legs, his back resting against the taller boy's chest. Alec had his arms wrapped around Magnus and Magnus had one arm holding onto Alec’s and one arm resting on Alec’s thigh, his finger drawing small circles on black denim covering it.

Both boys sat in silence as they watched the sun go down together. Alec spent more time watching Magnus then he did actually watching the sunset, but he didn’t mind. He almost couldn’t believe what was happening. After spending so much time trying his hardest to not be this person he was finally in a place where he was okay and happy with who he was. And even more unbelievable was the man in his arms. As Alec watched Magnus’s face illuminated by orange colours of the sunset he wondered how on earth he’d managed to get so lucky.

He didn’t dwell on it for too long though, he just leaned back and pulled Magnus closer to him and let himself forget about everything except the sunset and the man in his arms, and he was happy.


End file.
